THE PROMISE
by R.I.Peace
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is Hokage. A journey begins for a young shinobi to find the truth behind his father's disappearance. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1  Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the characters I created and the new story plot belong to me.**

I am the embodiment of my father especially in looks and temperament, although I have never actually met him. He disappeared not long after I was born. They say he was killed in action, although his body had never been recovered. My mother used to tell me stories about him and I promised her one day I would search and find the truth to his disappearance. She said with a smile that would make her happy and proud.

Her stories would always be about this famous ninja known throughout the five nations. While many respected him, there were more who feared him. He knew many styles and forms of jutsu and was one of the best in our village. She also, remembered the softer side of him.

From the way he courted her to the times he brought her to the memorial stone which revealed a side most people didn't imagine. At first she didn't want anything to do with him, but as time wore on he grew on her. His reputation was renowned and then again so was hers. The Wolf Sage of the Inuzuka clan was nothing to scoff at. She knew and heard how talented he was, yet what he did in his spare time didn't impress her. Nevertheless, after his disappearance she kept all of his 'dirty' books. I've often wondered why. Perhaps, the memories weren't enough and she needed something more tangible. Then again, she might have been saving them for me.

My story begins at the young age of seventeen, after the death of my mother. I owe her my life and the promise I was never able to fulfill until now. I am an anbu black op and part of Ibiki's interrogation squad. Yes, that sadist is still around, he's too stubborn to retire. The current Hokage is Naruto Uzamaki.

My name is Kai Hatake.


	2. Chapter 2 A Conversation with the Hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the characters I created and the new story plot belong to me.**

"Kai, I am sorry to hear about the passing of your mother, Yuki. She will be greatly missed, just like your father. I still think of him often, along with the pervy sage, Jiraiya. He was my one of the best sensei's I have ever known. His wisdom and teachings have made me who I am today." Naruto fondly reminisced.

I replied, "Thank you, Lord Hokage. Since you mentioned my father, I was wondering if now would be the right time to start a new search for him. I promised my mother long ago, I would find the answers pertaining to his disappearance."

"Kai, it's been seventeen years since he's been missing. No one from this village could find him, why do you think you will succeed?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed studying and waiting on the answer from the young man.

"Because I am my father's son, and to fail is not an option. I have studied the reports done on the previous search and rescues, and I have read the notes my father made before leaving on that fateful day. I will start from the beginning and follow the exact route he did until there is nothing left to follow. From there I will begin my journey, a journey of discovery."

The Hokage then said, "I'm still not convinced this is the proper time to go…"

Kai interrupted the Hokage's answer by slamming his hand down upon the Hokage's desk. "No! I have a right to know what transpired there. My mother clung to his memory until her dying day, hoping that one day he would walk through our door. I made a promise and I refuse to let it die! With or without your permission, I will go and search for the truth."

This was exactly the spirit and motivation Naruto had been waiting for. He feigned a look of surprise. Gathering his cloak about him he asked, "Why now?"

"Because like you, I want to know who I truly am. I am a part of my mom and a part of my dad. In order to find the true me I need to know what became of him."

The determination in Kai's voice brought forth many memories from Naruto's past, so he pressed the issue. "And what if you don't succeed? What then?"

The young man standing before him never blinked an eye when he replied. "Not an option. I'm determined to put the pieces of this puzzle together; no matter what. This is for both of them – I cannot wait any longer.

"Every step of my life, I was reminded how much I resembled him. I was a chip off the old block. Now I need to find that block to really see how far this chip has come. I need…"

"Okay, okay, you win. I can see where this is heading." Naruto replied with a smirk. "But, before I give you my consent I want reassurances that you will not be going alone like your father did."

Kai's eyes narrowed, "You're not blaming him for his disappearance, are you? He was ordered to go alone and…"

To quickly correct his mistake, Naruto had stood up and was next to the young shinobi in a flash. A gentle hand had been placed upon Kai's shoulder. "No I was not blaming anyone. My intention was only for you. I refuse to lose another shinobi that I regard as highly as you to anyone or anything. That is why I'm insisting you take someone else along with you."

Kai knew the Hokage well. He had a backup plan, just in case this came up in the conversation. "I never intended to leave the village alone, Lord Hokage."

Naruto was pleased to hear this answer, but he suddenly became wary. After all, this is the son of the famous copy ninja and the great Wolf Sage, he should have expected something unorthodox from him. He then tried to wait as patiently as he could for the rest of Kai's explanation.

It had been his choice not to wear his mask. He firmly wished now that he had. It took all of his training not to burst out laughing at the Hokage's current facial expression. The trademark pout, his mother had called it. If he only knew what he looked like; a spoiled child unable to get his way. Very unbecoming of a Hokage, she always said, but that was Naruto.

Kai was brought back from his musings by the Hokage's impatient toe tapping. "Well, who did you have in mind?"

"Tsume, of course. Along with Yoshi and Ronan. They are the only ones for this mission. I wouldn't want you to lose any sleep over any other shinobi. It's the perfect solution and you know it."

Naruto looked toward the heavens and sighed. Leave it to him to find a way around the teamwork issue. I've often wondered what Kakashi would have possibly said to that sort of thinking. Maybe someday I'll hear the answer. Only if the kid succeeds that is. "Alright, you've established your team." Naruto said with a smile.

"What's that look for?" Kai asked with reluctance.

"I hate to say it, but you remind me of Kiba in so many ways. He sure did a good job training you." The Hokage said with pride.

Kai replied with a wry smile, "Huh, he often told me my quick temper and loud mouth reminded him of you. I guess that's what I should expect when hanging around a bunch of great shinobi. They're bound to rub off on me."

The famous Naruto grin made its presence known followed by his short know it all laugh. "It's too bad your mother never allowed me to teach you any of my sexy jutsu."

Kai rolled his eyes and thought now was as good a time as any to inform his Hokage this bit of information. "No, she went one step further. I am now the proud owner of my father's book collection."

"What?" Exclaimed an outraged Naruto. "She gave you his Icha Icha collection! Pervy Sage's novels were notorious, but profitable in the long run. Man, I'll never understand your mother's logic. No offense, but geez…"

He loved it when Naruto stepped outside of his Hokage role and acted like a little kid from time to time. He could, also, picture his mother standing there and slapping her forehead in response to these childish whims. Kai even had problems trying to resist the smirk that threatened to wipe away his smooth poker face.

"So, are you going to allow me to leave or will I be forced to become a rogue nin." His serious tone set the mood.

Naruto pulled himself together and stood his ground again as Hokage. Although his stance soon relaxed and admitted defeat. "Fine. However, I want weekly reports from you: a constant knowledge of your whereabouts and the progress you are making or lack thereof. And…"

Here it comes, the final ultimatum. Kai thought with a hint of displeasure.

"If I see in your reports, that there is no means or clues to his whereabouts I expect you to come home without argument. You are needed here. My duties as Hokage are worrisome enough without the added crap I'll be getting from Ibiki. Especially, since I allowed his number one anbu time off." Huffed the indignant Naruto.

Kai bowed and said, "I know you think this is a fool's errand, but I thank you for allowing me go. I am grateful for this opportunity to finally fulfill my mother's wish and to satisfy my own curiosity. While I promise to write those weekly reports on my progress, I also vow to make some headway into my father's disappearance. Not only do I want to know, but there are plenty of other shinobi from this village who also deserve an answer."

Naruto cleared his throat before he spoke to the young anbu. "I never believed this to be a fool's errand as you previously stated. I, too, would very much like to know the mystery surrounding Kakashi's disappearance. Nevertheless, I'm more worried about what you may find and how it will affect you.

"I wish you would reconsider taking another fellow shinobi along with you, besides your trusted nin wolves. I know it would make me feel better." He then gave Kai's right shoulder a friendly gentle squeeze.

"You and I know it's better this way. The risk to human life is minimal. My wolves are as good, if not better than any shinobi when it comes to tracking. Their sixth sense is a great tool in itself. If I fall, they will carry the news and if they fall one by one, another wolf besides them will undoubtedly bring the information you so desire. That is my promise to you, Lord Hokage."

Naruto had placed a hand upon each of Kai's shoulders and gazed directly into Kai's eyes. "I really hope you find your father. I think, if he had been around you would then understand more about teamwork. At least, the teamwork associated with other humans."

Kai could only nod in response to his Hokage's wishes. Naruto's arms fell back to his sides and the tender moment was gone. As Kai was about to take his leave he noticed Naruto had something more to say.

"Oh, one more thing." That devilish grin appeared. "I'm leaving it to you to inform Ibiki about your indefinite leave." Naruto thoroughly enjoyed watching Kai's jaw drop open. "I'm not kidding, you're the only one who can placate the sadistic bastard."

This conversation with the Hokage was nothing compared to the confrontation he would have with Ibiki. "So, you're still afraid of him?" Kai boldly smirked.

"No!" Naruto vehemently denied. "It's just…well, you know…Hell, I'd rather face ten Orochimaru's than Ibiki. The guy creeps me out. Don't get me wrong, he's a valuable shinobi, but he's weird. Same goes for Anko." He inwardly shuddered thinking about those past occurrences.

Huh, Kai thought, Ibiki thinks the same about you. Oh well, some things never change. Especially, Naruto, he hoped he would never change. Sometimes he wondered if Lady Hokage rubbed off on him, too. She was always blunt and never minced her words and Naruto seemingly learned a lot from her and everyone else that influenced his life. This is what he admired most about Naruto.

He eventually reminded the Hokage that Anko had changed, a bit. "At least Anko finally married and seems happy."

The Hokage distantly agreed. "Yeah, she finally was able to sink her fangs into some unsuspecting fool. Poor Kotetsu."

"Hey, they're happy. Isn't that what counts?" A slightly irritated Kai mentioned.

"Yeah, sure. Now go and find your happiness, but first, you know what needs to be done."

Kai bowed once more. "Fine. I'm going. I will return some day." He then disappeared missing Naruto's parting words. "Never make a promise you can't keep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - PREPARATION & FAREWELLS

The dreaded confrontation with Ibiki never came to pass. Ibiki shocked Kai by telling him he was surprised he hadn't left sooner. He even told him in so many other words that he would miss Kai. And if Kai didn't return, he himself would go and find Kai and drag his sorry ass home.

All Kai could do was laugh at Ibiki's words. He, too, would miss the old man, yet all of his teachings would be coming with him. After a few moments of silence, Ibiki pulled him into a rare hug and said, "Have a safe journey. I'm convinced, you are the only shinobi in this village that will find and bring our missing copy nin home."

Unsuspecting tears welled up in Kai's eyes. As soon as the impromptu embrace was over, Kai pulled down his mask and shook Ibiki's hand. He then made his way, one more time back to the house known as home. There, he packed the necessary items needed for the long journey: clothes, weapons, food, etc. Anything else he would purchase along the way.

Finally, it was time to bid this house farewell, it would be awhile before he set foot in it again. He sincerely prayed the next time he came home he would have his father at his side. Kai had one more stop before he left the village. He needed to stop and visit his mother's clan and gather his team.

As Kai approached his cousin and former sensei's abode he sensed an unusual stillness in the air. Usually it was a chaotic mess. Yet, nothing moved – his thoughts processed ambush. He cautiously made his way to the door and quietly opened it. As Kai poked his head around the door he was immediately bowled over by his long time partner, Tsume. Tsume, a large midnight black wolf had once again caught Kai off balance. He lay sprawled on his back on the hard ground with two large paws poised upon his chest.

"Get off!" Kai choked. A roar of laughter greeted his ears followed by the tok tok of sandals quickly approaching.

Sure enough, a familiar voice exuberantly chuckled. "All right you got him. High five!" The wolf's large paw connected with Kiba's raised hand. "I can't believe how many times you fall for that. Especially a shinobi of your standards." Kiba laughed some more as he extended a hand to pull Kai to his feet.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I let you two win?" He used the most serious tone he could muster to try and convince them.

The looks Kiba and Tsume gave him said it all. Not a chance.

"Fine. I'll work harder. No more excuses. Perhaps, after this mission I'll have learned a few more killer moves."

"Now you're starting to sound like our Hokage. He's annoying as it is, please quit mimicking his sayings. I swear, the more you hang around him the worse you get."

Kai had started to scratch Tsume behind the ears as Kiba finished his say. "Actually Lord Hokage says the same thing, however he inserts your name."

"Yeah, well, I guess he's right. You've had a lot of different shinobi influencing you all your life. Especially, since…well…" Kiba felt ashamed and started scratching the back of his head absent mindedly.

"I know, it's okay Kiba, sensei. Since my father disappeared I think everybody just wanted to help my mom and me. It's been rough, but it could've been worse. At least I did have a mother and a great group of friends."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, the best friends a kid like you could ever have. And look at you now, I'm guessing Naruto finally gave in and is allowing you to continue the search.

"That's why I'm here. I need to gather my team." Kai informed Kiba.

"Whoa, wait just a moment. No one else is going? I…of all the…what was he thinking allowing you to…"

Kai sighed loudly. It was bad enough having to deal with the Hokage, but Kiba sure was not going to let this go. "Hey, if the Hokage believes in me, why can't you?" It took all of one second for Kiba to calm down.

"Sorry. I know how much this means to you and you're right. This is definitely something that you and your team can handle. But remember," Kiba had walked across the room and pulled open a drawer containing some scrolls and extricated a few before tossing them to Kai. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to use these, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Sensei."

At dawn Kai and his team approached the gate. His team consisted of Tsume, Yoshi and Ronan. Together they formed a formidable team. It was early by most standards and they were shocked to find the Hidden Leaf Village was wide awake.

"I should have known he wouldn't allow us to leave quietly." Kai mused to himself.

Milling about the gate were many shinobi Kai knew so well. They had all gathered to wish him luck on his journey. Even the Hokage took time from his busy schedule.

He and his three wolves warily approached the crowd. Someone spotted him by shouting, "Here he comes!"

Another voice answered, "It's about time."

Kai cringed when he heard his father's old rival add, "The power of youth still blooms! Kakashi's son will bring him home!"

Yep, sure enough it was Guy who shouted that last one and look there he is with his former student, Rock Lee. Kai acknowledged Guy and Rock Lee with a quick nod so he wouldn't be forced into any long discussions.

Of course, Lord Hokage, mischievous grin and all stood at the threshold waiting for Kai's approach. "You just had to do it."

"Couldn't let you leave without a proper send off." He laughed heartily.

Kai reluctantly agreed. Although this put him behind schedule he and his team endured the whim of the Hokage. Once the appropriate send off ended Kai and his team vanished into the landscape beginning their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: I apologize for the time it takes to post between chapters. It's frustrating to start reading a series and find that the author has not updated in well a long time or has abandoned their idea. I actually lost the feel I had for this and had to go back and reread the previous chapters to figure out where I was heading. A big Thank You to GeneralWildfire for the occasional prodding I needed to get back into the swing of things.

Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I still can't promise any regular updates on this, but I will try harder.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Timing is Everything**

They had journeyed long and hard before deciding to take a rest. Kai settled in for the night while Tsume, Yoshi and Ronan took turns guarding their camp and keeping their friend warm. They never bothered with a campfire unless they were accompanied by additional shinobi. Before first light, Kai and his team were fresh and ready to resume their quest.

Continuing in a northeasterly fashion, Kai procured his journal of notes from his pouch. This journal contained every bit of research he had found over the past years pertaining to his father. The reports sent to Lady Tsunade from Kakashi before his ultimate disappearance, and the official request prompting such a mission to the Land of Darkness.

The request always confused him. The Land of Darkness lay between The Land of Light and the Land of Shadows. Each of those nations were strong, yet the Land of Darkness held no hidden village, the mountains surrounding the land gave it its fortitude against its hostile neighbors.

His notes revealed that all the paths taken to find Kakashi ended at one particular pass; the Dark Demon Shadow Pass. Everyone he questioned could not remember why they had stopped at this particular point. Only a couple of anbus were able to tell him that something like foreboding kept them from entering the pass. The ones brave enough to try suddenly became sick, too ill to proceed. Yet once they were miles from the borders they miraculously recovered. This was his ultimate destination, the place where his journey would actually begin, because from that point there would be no turning back if they made it through.

As agreed the first report to the Hokage contained the information that would undoubtedly send another squad of shinobi to act as back up. It was something his mother taught him, to always remain a few steps ahead of the current hokage. A safety net of some sort. He only hoped Lord Hokage would not be too mad at him for his previous deception. No doubt he would send a team of shinobi which would include a few who would see to it that this young anbu remembered who the Hokage was.

He softly laughed and only hoped that Ibiki or Kiba was not part of that squad. But knowing his luck they both would be hand picked just to reinforce the issue at hand. He was sure his punishment wouldn't be too severe, because of how valuable he was to them. Silently he wondered what his father would have said of his current actions. It was sad not to have a clue. Pushing those thoughts away he summoned a noble hawk to carry his message. Once it took flight he set about marking a path only ninja of his caliber would be able to follow.

* * *

Village Hidden in the Leaves

"Lord Hokage!"

Naruto looked up from his pile of nonstop paperwork with something akin to relief on his face. Anything to avoid those piles stimulated his senses. "Hey Aki." He saw the scroll and immediately his eyes were drawn to the familiar seal of the Wolf Sage. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's a message from Kai."

"Thank you Aki." He dismissed her without another word. Naruto performed the necessary jutsu to reveal the scrolls contents. Upon further perusal Naruto exclaimed, "Why that little…" A short bark of laughter followed. "Leave it to that scamp to find the path." He read further and his brow furrowed with concern. That's a risky move. I wonder if Kiba can perform the same jutsu.

"Aki!"

His assistant came in through the doors. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

He hurriedly wrote down as many names as he could before placing the scroll in the shinobi's outstretched hand. "I need to confer with these shinobi as soon as possible. It is of the utmost importance." Naruto stood looking out the window over the expanse of his village like many of his predecessors had done so long ago.

I know you're out there. Never once did I believe you were dead. Lost, yes, but dead, not a shinobi of your greatness. I'm sure I would have felt that severed bond as I did that one fateful day. If anyone can find you it will be your son. My faith in him is as great as yours was in my future. Hang in there senpai.

* * *

A few hours later jonin and anbu alike sat waiting for their Hokage to speak.

"Kiba, any idea why the Hokage would have summoned us?"

"I'd bet anything that it's some message from Kai."

"Yeah, leave it to the kid to find something that the rest of us couldn't figure out many years ago."

"My only worry is he might try something risky to achieve his means."

A smile flickered across the strategists face, "Isn't that what being a shinobi is all about? Taking risks."

"You know what I mean. And from the look on Lord Hokage's face he does too."

"I see what you mean." Shikamaru glanced around taking in all who had been summoned. "Yep, this has got something to do with Kai. All shinobi present have been influenced by a Hatake in some form or way."

Kiba wasn't surprised by this at all. A general hush came over all those who had gathered as Naruto began to speak.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I have received my first message from Kai. Through his thorough research he has discovered the path that he believes will lead him to his father and the Land of Darkness. As soon as I have confirmation, I will strategically place a designated team of shinobi to escort our lost ones home."

A booming voice asked, "And what if his plan doesn't work."

"Then we will have lost another great shinobi to the Dark Demon Shadow Pass."

"That's unacceptable!" Kiba announced.

A wicked smile and gleam entered the Lord Hokage's eyes. "I was hoping you'd say that Kiba. Then we will do our best to pick up where Kai left off and rescue not one, but two shinobi."

"You've got a plan." The smile was contagious.

His famous laugh reached their ears. "When do I not have a plan."

* * *

If he had planned right the Hokage would have summoned Kakashi's and Yuki's closest friends and Kai's mentors by now. The Hokage had never planned on allowing Kai to disappear completely off the chart and Kai wouldn't hold it against Naruto either. He and his team were not far from the pass; possibly a few miles. Even from this distance the sense of foreboding wafted on the stillness of the land.

This was it. They would camp here, get the rest they needed, because this might be the last time they have any. The jutsu he needed required a great amount of chakra. Even he did not know how far they would need to travel before he could release the jutsu.

Yoshi, Ronan, and Tsume protected him throughout the day and into the night. Nothing out of the ordinary came to pass, yet something out of a nightmare caused some due unrest for the young anbu. Upon waking he knew it had been a vision. His father was alive, barely in one sense, yet fully living in another.

* * *

_Seventeen years ago_

Lying in a cell he tried to fight the jutsu that had ultimately brought him to his knees. Itachi was nothing compared to this mind numbing relentless attack to make him forget everything he knew about himself and his life. Her face, had become his anchor in a sea of nightmares, but it too had begun to fade. He screamed her name over and over again. Don't fail or you'll never see her again. A sudden image flashed across his mind which caused the prisoner to scream even louder, the pain unbearable until he no longer thrashed around and lay abruptly still.

The art of manipulating people's memories was a fine jutsu. The courtiers of this land had heard of this particular ninja and had set a trap to lure him to their land. In a bid to the Hokage they convinced her they needed an exceptional shinobi to bring down an oppressive feudal lord. A spy to their lands informed them that their prayers had been answered and the son of the White Fang had been sent. It was now up to them to convince him to stay and become their new lord.

The more he fought the more frequent the headaches grew in number and in size. His memories were pushed further and further away and new ones began to take their place. The gates of blindness shuttered the old memories burying them deep into his subconscious while the fabricated new memories took a prominent stand.

His mind might have been destroyed yet what the enemy didn't count on was this man's heart. A heart that refused to completely give in to the cloak of darkness surrounding it.


End file.
